transformation_howfandomcom-20200213-history
Turbo teen 2016 (Deviantart tf)
It is the very early in the morning the sun is about to rise up nay minuet now, as a young woman steps out on the sidewalk. Shes wearing a high blue dress white flats and has blond hair and has blue eyes. she continues to walk the to the edge of the sidewalk with her face facing the audience with her finger up to her left cheek. # The sun satarst to peak other the horizon, as the woman looks forward for anybody coming she introduces herself as Amy Mattews and she says that she has a secret. # She then looks behind her the sun getting brighter as she looks for anybody coming from behind her. # We then go to a close up of Amy's face, she is smiling and has her eye closed with her right hand pressed against her hair and her left hand pointing at her. She says that she got a car for her 18th birthday, but after it got in an accident everybody thought it was totalled. # Any then holds up her slim soft feminine hand. # Then the suns rays touch her her hand begins to inflate and swell up. The front of her arm swells to be double its size, well Amy's hands becomes much rounded and her fingers become smaller and fatter. # Amy has her head up with her mouth open her hand then becomes folded and munched into a circle it's tear marks appearing. Her breasts start to grow bigger too and her nipples are pointed. # Amy's dress gets more torn by her growing boobs as we see one of her nipples which is hard and orange. Her hand is now bigger and resembles a more of a tire due to the more tire marks. # Amys boobs grow larger tearing out threw the font of her dress except for a smaller part of it that's converting the right boob, her nipples are now flat and have a yellow outline with the center being orange, Page 2. # Amy's other hand becomes a tire as well, now resembling one entirely behinds part of her fingers showing on the top and them being made out of skin as well. # The sun is fully up now, and her feet transform into mushy tires that are starting to resemble real tires. # We then see Amy with her eyes closed with her mouth looking like in a sexual way. Her boobs have gotten slightly larger and her tires no longer lack finger marks. She says that her car and her became one after the accident. # Amy no longer being able to stand up falls to the ground. # Her feet tires become molded into skin tires as she crawls onto the street right in front of her. # We then see a full body shot of Amy the top of her body is clotheless but her dress still remains in her back however. Her boobs have grown much larger then the previous panel and are now touching the ground. Amy remains in her sexual like face, as she moves her arms closer to her body. Her backside is up and she keeps her tire feet the way they are. She also says she has no idea how all of this started but. Page 3. # We then go to close up of her face her face still in its sexual face. # We then see her face getting slightly larger and more square shaped. Her ears also start to get squared and start to move back. # Amy lifts her head up and opens her eyes, her boobs are in front of body. Her head is elongated as her ears are stretched back now turning into the reer view mirror. Also her hair falls off, and the back of head starts to turn blue. # Amys body now resembles much of a car but out of skin. Her boobs are now longer and are the front of the Vilhelm she's turning into to. Her back has dipped in and her remaining dress is inside that area, and her wheels are starting to combine with the rest of her body as they start to turn black. And Amy's head is now the wind shield with her eyes still there. # We see underneath Amys body her underwear is still there but a black piece starts to grow on top of her butt with her wheels turning black. The front of her body starts to turn red as well. # We then get a birds eye view of the car, Amy's turn dress becomes the seats of the car with her bidy turning red, Amy then closes her eyes. # Amy's eyes sink into her wind shield, as her body is almost finishing molding into the car. Amy says that she actually likes turning into s car. # We see the car which is a red old times car from the 80's, she says that now she is turbo teen. Trivia * The comic is based of the 80's show turbo teen which is about a boy who can turn into a car when he is hot and human when he is cold. * Amys name is the play on the boys name in Turbo teen, his name was Brent Mattew. * In the show Brets clothes would transform with him, in this one the top of Amy's dress gets torn during the transformation, but the back of the dress apparently becomes the seats. * Amys hair becomes golden blonde in the second and third pages, but is a mixture of brown and blonde in the first page.